A Different Type of Lust
by TheDistantClose
Summary: Now down two homunculi, Father decides to recreate Lust. Her design and sole purpose is to fully infiltrate the opposition. Raised and trained by Envy, Lust doesn't understand anything about humans. She believes they're foolish resources to be used and then deposed of. However, Lust quickly learns that humans are a lot stronger than she thought. Maybe being human isn't a bad thing.


Lust was dead.

Envy had accepted that fact days ago. Gluttony, however, hadn't handled it as well. The round homunculus was rocking back and forth off to the side, his eyes watery and dazed.

"Lust... My Lust... Gone."

"Hush Gluttony." Wrath snaps, turning his attention back to Father. Their master, in an older form, stood before the gathered assembly. Everyone was present besides Sloth who was ever at work digging the nationwide transmutation circle.

"With Lust's death we are presented with many problems, but also, we now have an advantage." Father sits on his throne, stroking his beard thoughtfully. The loss days before had been unfortunate, Lust had been one of his most useful pieces. Mustang was causing more problems than he was worth these days, Father knew something would have to be done soon.

"An advantage? Lust is dead! Who will keep Gluttony in line, certainly won't be me." Envy glares at the lump on the floor, still sniffling.

"Yes, Envy. It _will_ be you. I have a different task in mind for the new Lust." With this statement the whole room visibly reacts. Envy splutters indignantly, Gluttony looks hopeful, Wrath himself seems mildly surprised, but Pride just laughs.

"A new Lust, how exciting!" The young boy grins a smile much too sinister for his innocent features, knowing this would indeed be an interesting development.

"Lust will come back? My Lust will come back to me!" Gluttony rushes over to Father, kneeling before the older man. "Quickly! Quickly! Give me my Lust! Please!"

"Now now, Gluttony. Calm down. All in due time." Father stands and walks down the platform. "Envy, accompany me to the basement."

The two then leave the others behind and walk down a dark hallway, further beneath the earth. Water drips from cracks above and frantic scurrying can be heard from the darkness beyond. The tunnel goes on for a short while, both walking in pure darkness, not bothering to light the wall brackets. The two come to a stop and Father opens a large door into a dark and dank room. Within moments lights flicker into being and hover at intervals around the empty room. A room Envy remembers well.

Intricate transmutation circles are painted on each wall, the ceiling, and the concrete floor. Dark stains smear across the floor in what Envy can assume were failed transmutation attempts. This was Father's alchemy chamber. It hadn't been in use for quite some time, having housed some of his first attempts at creating a homunculus himself. The circles on the walls weren't needed for Father of course, more for aesthetics and research than practicality. The symbolism didn't go unnoticed by Envy.

"The others have their own tasks that require constant attendance. For this reason, Lust will be your charge while she learns all that she requires." Father comes to stand at the center of the transmutation circle but Envy lingers off to the side, out of the circle's range.

"Learns? What do you mean."

"Since the previous Lust was weak and was completely destroyed, her stone has depleted and all her memories have vanished along with her body. The Lust you once knew is gone, permanently." Father says calmly.

"What?! Can't you give her memories back?" Envy rushes forward then freezes and backs off the transmutation circle, realizing his mistake.

"Don't pretend you cared for her. Homunculus cannot feel such pathetic human emotions." Father's eyes are cold and hard, daring Envy to say anything else of such treacherous nature. Envy feels rage boil inside him. That bastard thinks he cared about her? Of course he doesn't. Envy wasn't weak. He wasn't like those _humans._

Though he tries, Envy can't rid the voice in his head that reminds him how upset he was when Lust died. He would miss their banter, he would miss having someone to fight once and awhile just for sport. While Envy had never even considered it, he had grown to care for Lust and that fact in itself was unsettling to the homunculus.

Envy's attention returns to Father as he holds out one hand, palm down, and the alchemy ignites. Red sparks scatter about, circling around Father. Lightning like bolts jolt in different directions and Envy can feel the alchemic energy crackle against his skin. A strange wind gushes around them, blowing their hair into their eyes. Envy didn't like alchemy, it was a power he couldn't use and he disliked it almost solely for that reason. It made him uneasy to be around its intense energy, especially now. Red droplets travel down Father's arm, seeping slowly out of his skin. They gather together at his fingertips forming one brilliant crystal and drop to the ground with a loud noise in the now silent room.

The wind stops and the sound of alchemy ceases. Envy watches apprehensively for a quiet moment before the stone pulses and sparks, beginning to grow a body around it. Muscles and tendons twirl and wrap around the forming bones, loud popping sounds can be heard as bones settle into place. The body starts to take shape and Envy notices that the stone is placed in this new Lust's chest, just like the old one. Pale skin covers her limbs as the final shape of the homunculus' body is formed.

Just as the formation is about to be complete, long blonde hair sprouts from her head and the homunculus collapses to the ground in a naked heap. A few seconds of silence pass before the new Lust finally opens her eyes. Envy now knew what Father had planned, he understood why he was charged with training her. Lust's bright golden eyes stare directly at him, eyes exactly like the Elric's.


End file.
